1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting diode display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting diode display device capable of preventing and/or reducing deterioration of a light-emitting layer to increase durability.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device includes a display panel to display an image and a driving part to drive the display panel. The display panel includes an OLED element disposed between two substrates. The OLED element includes a cathode, an anode, and a light-emitting layer disposed between the cathode and the anode.
An electron provided by the cathode is combined with a hole provided by the anode in the light-emitting layer to form an exciton. The exciton radiates energy and emits light. Thus, an image is displayed on a screen of the display panel. The driving part is electrically connected to the display panel and includes an integrated circuit to drive the display panel. The driving part is disposed on a rear surface of the display panel by using, for example, a flexible printed circuit board (PCB).
The OLED display device does not need a backlight assembly since the light-emitting layer of the OLED element is self-emissive. Since the light-emitting layer radiates energy, heat is generated in the display panel. Furthermore, the driving part disposed on the rear surface of the display panel generates heat so that a temperature of the display panel is further increased. An operating temperature of a conventional OLED element is about −30 to about 80° C. Thus, when a temperature increases excessively, the light-emitting layer deteriorates so that durability of the OLED display device decreases.